bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fire Still Burns
This article, , is a stand-alone one-shot chapter taking place during the events of Bleach: Cataclysm. It features Kenji Hiroshi and Lisa Yadōmaru as the primary characters. ---- Lisa Yadomaru finished sweeping the floor and decided it was time for a break. That was the wonderful thing about being your own boss: no one could tell her what to do and when. Today she wore her black hair in two braided pigtails like she used to, with neat bangs. Her outfit consisted of a short black skirt and a white shirt, complete with a red neckerchief. She took a manga out from below her desk and settled in to read it. A single clear chime sounded from the front of the store. She lifted her head from the manga that had held her attention for the last few moments. “Welcome,” she greeted. “Hey, Lisa.” The speaker was a tall man with long black-coloured hair and sharp red eyes. He was dressed in a stylish brown leather jacket over a white shirt and a pair of blue denim jeans. “... Kenji.” She said, setting the manga down. “I'm so sorry. How are you doing?” The man looked like he'd just been punched hard. The Collapse was a touchy subject for him; it was an open wound, raw and still sensitive. He exhaled slowly before dropping down into a nearby seat. Lisa walked past him to lock her book stores front door. She pulled another seat over to him and sat opposite. “I'll live. That aside though: I need a hand with something.” “Oh?” “Yeah, it turns out Kei's in trouble, and he isn't in the right state to help himself.” “What do you mean?” “He's sealed inside a jewel.” Kenji said, pointing to the shining green light hanging around his neck. “Specifically this jewel." He saw her questioning look and forestalled the coming question by raising his hand. "Don't ask. I don't know what happened. All I know is that Kei vanished without a trace and this was the only thing he left behind.” The Serenity Jewel of the Yume Clan was a diamond-shaped gem with extended points coloured a green hue, with a hollowed portion in the centre. The gem would glow when near a blood relative of the clan, which it was doing right now. Lisa arched an eyebrow. She was familiar enough with the gem to know that it had once belonged to Kei. “But you already have the jewel.” She said, confused. “Why do you need my help? And how do you even know he's in there!?” Kenji smiled like a big fool child. “Oh, yeah. I have the jewel. But you have no idea who I pissed off by snagging it. You're familiar with the research Kei and I did back in the day, right?” She nodded. “Recall the Tenjin. As for how I know he's in there. Yuengiri soul manipulation lets me sense him.” “Kenji... what did you do?” She asked. Mention of him "snagging it" caught her attention. He tried to look as innocent as possible. And it worked! For a bit. She hadn't seem him this focused in a long time; certainly not since the Collapse. She had seen him when word of his wife and children dying reached him. Kenji had looked like a broken man. The fire had gone out and he was a shadow of the man he once was. Now, though, that fire was back. Kenji was back. “I may have put myself firmly at the top of The Outsider's shit-list. We should probably leave. Now, if possible.” “You have got to be kidding!” She exclaimed. "Do you ever pick fights with normal people?" “Now would I joke about this? But seriously. We should leave.” He said, laughing nervously. "You see... they may have followed me here." "Who are 'they'?" "... Good question?" She kicked him in the face! The kick was half-hearted at best however. Kenji used the opportunity to sweep Lisa from her feet and then pulled her close so she was held against his chest bridle-style. Once that was done he blew the door off its hinges and proceeded out into the street. As he did this the street was bombarded by a numerous streaks of light! "Hold on!" He advised. "You didn't say they where this close!" Lisa shouted. "I didn't say they weren't!" He shouted back. What he wouldn't give to have Van and Kei by his side right now. "Bloody Outsider and his agents!" Kenji exclaimed. "If I didn't need to keep this jewel away from him...!" "Ahead of you, you moron!" Lisa cried. Kenji skidded to a swift halt and relocated himself and Lisa just as numerous rays of light impacted the street. Concrete flew in all directions and at least four unfortunate Humans where reduced to ash in the attacks wake! "Get us out of here!" Lisa exclaimed. It wasn't that she was worried. She just couldn't do much when Kenji was whizzing her about the place. "I'm trying!" He roared back. "Try harder!" She countered. "Oh, for the love of... Seiryō!" Kenji's speedy movements became altogether untraceable at that point. He not only moved himself and Lisa clear of any assailants, but blasted each and every one with a surge of highly-charged electricity as he passed them by! When the battlefield was clear Kenji disappeared as though he had never been there at all... End.